Adventure Time: How Did It Started
by ZachyGames
Summary: This is based on a theory that Finn was just dreaming about adventure. (Disclaimer: I dont own Adventure Time.)
1. Starting to Dream

_"_Hi!** Im ZachyGames and posting my very first story! Peace out! -Zachy**

Finn was ready to sleep with his pet dog named Jake, he loved his dog very much and _dreamed_ about _Adventure Time._

Finn said "Whoa! Where am i? This is weird!" He was in the Grass Lands but Finn didn't know.

"Whatever is this place im going to explore this place." Finn said, he always liked to explore places.

And he saw Jake. "Hey Jake!" Finn says "Oh your in time for adventure!" Jake said "Woah! You talked Jake!" Finn said and he was suprised! "Yeah like always man, did you forgot?" Jake said.

"I didnt know man! Wanna play Catch?" Finn says "Sure!" As Jake Stretched his hand to catch the ball.

_"Woah, I didnt know my dog was magical" Finn said through his mind _

Finn throws the ball to Jake

But he stopped.

"Who was that?" Finn said because he heard someone says "Help!", "Oh no! Princess Bubblegum is in trouble!" Jake says "Princess Bubblegum? Well... Okay!" Finn says "Lets go to the Candy Kingdom now!" Jake says "Okay!" Finn says following Jake.

Then they was in the Candy Kingdom! "Woah! A true **Candy Kingdom!" Finn says**

And Finn noticed his sword and holds it.

"Look out its the Ice King!" Jake says

Finn and Jake fights the Ice King and saved Princess Bubblegum

"Your safe now Princess Bubblegum." Finn says "Thank you my hero!" Princess Bubblegum says and kisses Finn on the cheek

Finn blushes.

"Well bye now Princess!" Finn says going home to the Tree Fort.


	2. Announcement 1

**Hello! Since you've read the first chapter i will just inform you that there will be 8 chapters to this story**.

-Sincerely, Zachy.


	3. The Enchiridion (418 Words!)

Adventure** On! -Zachy**

_**Tree Fort**_

_" _Hey look my Nintendo DS! " as Finn saw BMO "Hi Finn and Jake! Who wants to play Video Games?" BMO said "We do!" Finn and Jake shouted

Finn and Jake played with BMO and Suddenly Princess Bubblegum called

"Hold up BMO." Finn says "Who is it?" "Its me Princess Bubblegum! Thanks for saving me yesterday. Come to the Candy Kingdom to party!" Princess Bubblegum says "Ok Princess!" Finn says

Finn puts down the phone.

"Hey Jake lets go to the candy kingdom and party!" Finn says "Okay, bye BMO!" Jake says

Finn and Jake goes to the party.

**Candy Kingdom**

They Partied and partied and PB Fell accidently and Finn saved him and blah blah just watch episode 4 of adventure time to view this part

**Mountain of Enchiridion**

Lets go straight to the part where Finn and Jake is in Test 2

"Hey Jake look! A Giant!" Finn says and the Giant ate Jake "Hey! You ate my buddy!" Finn says and he stole his 1 Giant Dollar and make the Giant vomit and saved Jake and used the Giant Dollar as a Glider and go to the castle "You stole my money! Im going to call the cops!" the Giant cried and Finn returned the money "Thank you!" the Giant says

_**Inside the Castle**_

"Hey look Jake! A Spirit lets slay it!" Finn says running to the spirit "Thats not a good idea Finn!" Jake says but its too late Finn ran into it!

"Hello. Heheheh..." Spirit said "Hi?" Finn says "To prove yourself worthy please slay this monster!" Spirit says as a Creepy monster came and Finn defeated it! "Now SLAY THIS ANT!" Spirit says "Is it evil?" Finn says "Ye- Uhh.. No? Wait i mean its just neutral but slay it!" Spirit says "No!" Finn got out of spirit and destroyed him.

"Good Job!" Key Keeper says "Yeah! Good Job! You're Righteous!" Muscle Man says "Really?" Finn says "Yes! Follow me to have the book!" Muscle Man says as Finn and Jake followed him.

"Heres the book of Enchiridion!" Muscle Man Gave the book to Finn "Awesome!" Finn and Jake says "Try to read it bro!" Jake says "Okay!" Finn says reading the book

**Hey Guys Zachy here**

**Q: Why Did you skipped some parts?**

**A: Because i wrote it a while ago it was so long then i accidently pressed the reload button! I was so frustrated so i did that.**

**Now you know why ZACHY OUT!**


End file.
